Death From Within
by JediMindTrick
Summary: Finally! The complete story of Jedi Master SifoDyas! Find out what actually happened between SifoDyas, Count Dooku, Lord Sidious, and...who did order those clones?


**Death From Within**

Prologue

**HoloNet News**

**JEDI MASTER JINN**

**DIES TRAGICALLY**

THEED, NABOO – Yesterday, during a conflict with an as of

yet unknown adversary, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn suffered a mortal

wound.

Master Jinn and his padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had

been sent by Chancellor Valorum to aid in assisting to end a dispute

between the Trade Federation and the planet of Naboo over the tax-

ation of trade routes.

When Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray's forces

unexpectedly invaded the peaceful planet, matters quickly escalated

to a violent level. When asked why he had been so brash, Gunray

replied, "This is outrageous! Surely the Senate will see that our

actions were completely justified!"

Although managing to bring the conflict to a swift end,

Master Jinn died after a grueling lightsaber duel with a

mysterious individual who was supposedly linked to the Trade

Federation.

Newly elected Chancellor Palpatine, former Senator from

Naboo, commented, "Master Qui-Gon's death will not be in vain.

I assure you that I will not allow his valiant efforts to ever be

forgotten."

"Damn politicians." Jedi Master Dooku slowly and gracefully paced back and forth across the beautifully carpeted floor of his meditation room in his humble home on the planet of Serenno.

Lately, Dooku was worried over his increasing feelings of anger over such matters as government corruption and the misuse of Jedi Knights, but this…this was a feeling beyond which he had ever felt. If anger was a small creek, what he felt now was a raging river which led to a place he never wanted to go.

It was times like these when his old Master's voice rushed into his head, "Control your anger, you must," he would say. "Your thoughts betray you – give in to these feelings, you cannot."

Dooku had in fact grown to hate the sound of Master Yoda's voice. Dooku did not even like to use the word "hate," but in this case, it was all too fitting. So self-righteous, so condescending – he could not stand it. Dooku had not been his apprentice in ages, but even when Yoda only served as the voice of reason over his shoulder, he still could not help but feel inferior to the man.

But right now, his anger was not directed at Yoda.

It was directed at himself.

Master Dooku could not help but feel responsible for his former padawan's death. Had he not trained him well enough? Had he trained him too well?

He would never know now…and it was killing him inside.

"Master Dooku."

Again, that voice. It was Master Yoda, but this time it was real. Yoda appeared on the small holoprojector in the corner of the room.

"Master, what a surprise," Dooku said with no joy in his voice.

"Feel your pain, I do Master Dooku. The loss of your former padawan, heartrending."

"Indeed it is." Dooku quickly grew impatient. "But I suppose you did not contact me simply to state the obvious."

"That, I did not." Yoda paused for a moment. "Sadly, a favor I need from you. Requested at the Jedi Temple immediately, your presence is."

"Of course." Master Dooku turned off the holo and headed directly for his ship. He could not wait to see what the Council, or maybe the Chancellor or even the Senate had in store for him. Maybe he too could be destroyed trying to settle a meaningless trade dispute…

**_Chapter 1_**

Hyperspace could be a horribly lonely place at times. And sometimes it seemed to go on forever. It wasn't even the void of space. It was _the void_ of the void of space. Traveling at light speed through nothingness tended mess with one's mind. 

Jedi Master Dooku was no exception. Hyperspace, he thought, was almost analogous to his own life. Since he could remember, his life was so fast-paced, so hectic and jumbled; he never had any time for himself. And what did he have to show for it?

Nothing. 

Not even a successful padawan. He was dead.

That was where the void in his heart came from.

With nothing else upon which to focus his thoughts, Dooku's mind drifted toward the ancient memories of when he was the Master, and Qui-Gon Jinn was the apprentice.

They had been practicing for hours. Qui-Gon was but a child, but already astonishingly in tune with the Living Force. With a great deal of style and grace, Qui-Gon had almost completed a two-hour obstacle course which would have been impossible for most normal adults.

Qui-Gon, however, was anything but normal. So, suffice it to say, Dooku had much higher than normal expectations of the boy.

The twelve year old Jedi-to-be had already jumped huge ravines, ran for miles, swam for a couple more, climbed hills, crawled under barbed wire, dodged and destroyed countless laser turrets, and dueled some of the best saber droids in the galaxy…and emerged victorious.

He could see the finish line. It was his for the taking. Qui-Gon wasn't even running on adrenaline anymore – he used that up over an hour ago. It was all about the Force.

The Force put air in his lungs. The Force strengthened his arms. The Force lengthened his stride. The Force gave him focus, and the Force gave him the determination to run those last fifty meters while jumping numerous 1.5 meter hurdles.

Unfortunately, the Force did not give him enough precognition to dodge a single stray laser bolt from the one (out of thirty-five) laser turrets he did not destroy. The low-powered bolt grazed his shoulder, and caused him to trip over the last hurdle.

The finish line was but two meters away.

Qui-Gon got up to finish what he had started two hours earlier, but he was overshadowed by his Master.

"Again." 

"But Master, I was almost finished!"

"There is no _almost_ when those lasers blasts are real. Now…again." 

"Yes. Master."

Why? Why had he been so hard on his apprentice?

Steadfast determination. And an unbridled faith in the Force. That's what he had given the boy.

Too bad it was that faith and determination that caused Qui-Gon Jinn to be killed just days earlier, and for that, Master Dooku may never forgive himself.

Elsewhere, on the planet Jeyell, a severely beaten man hangs in cuffs against the wall of what appears to be some sort of dungeon. His robes are plain and brown, although severely tattered from having seen much violence in the recent hours.

A man wearing clothes which appear regal and untarnished walks into the dark, dank, and dirty room, appalled himself at the appearance of the place.

Walking up the hanging prisoner, he notices the man is sleeping or totally unconscious. It didn't matter which one it was, either was unacceptable. He needed to talk to the man.

Taking the leather glove off his left hand, he slaps the man in the face with it, until he awakes.

"Rise and shine! 'Tis a magnificent day! The sun is shining, although you wouldn't know it. The breeze is cool, although you wouldn't know it. And alas, the birds are singing, but…you wouldn't know it."

Using all the strength he had left, the man raised his bloodied face to look at the wretched man in the eye. "What do you want from me?" 

Laughing, the man replied, "Well, I suppose the same could be asked of you, my dear man. After all, it was not _I_ who attacked my droid facility without warning or hesitation. So, let us dispense with the small talk. My name is Olan Quel Dronin, and I am the president and chief executive officer of Reiber Manufacturing, although it would seem you already know this, which puts me at a disadvantage. You know me, but I have not had the pleasure of meeting you. I have already witnessed your remarkable abilities, nothing short of the skill of a Jedi, but what, may I ask, is your name?" 

"Master…Sifo-Dyas…and I am going to kill you."

Chapter 2

"Ah, the great Jedi Temple." The sarcasm in Dooku's voice was utterly apparent, although no one was around to hear it. He walked alone up the never-ending steps of the Temple, gazing up at the five spires which cast a shadow over a large section of Coruscant's landscape. To Master Dooku, the Temple no longer represented hope, truth, and light, but rather ignorance, close-mindedness, and complacency.

As usual, Dooku's mind wandered towards thoughts of his lost apprentice, and he began to think about the young padawans training diligently inside the Temple.

"Poor, poor children." The aged Jedi's views on the Jedis' recruitment process had changed quite a bit too in light of recent events. He too began training as an infant, knowing no other life than that of a Jedi. This is wrong, he thought – dead wrong. A person should have the choice if they truly wanted to become a Jedi; they shouldn't just be brainwashed into thinking that it was their duty to be a Knight just because they happened to be born more Force-sensitive than the next baby.

Master Dooku had spoken briefly with Qui-Gon during the Naboo debacle, and his former padawan informed him that the Council had refused to train young Anakin Skywalker, stating that he was too old and his future was too clouded. So what if the boy was the Chosen One? Obviously that didn't matter. They would train a baby to use the Force against their will, but train a ten-year-old slave from Tatooine who actually wanted to become a Jedi? Never.

"Typical." Just one more reason Dooku had become disgusted with Yoda. He was so preoccupied with the future that he refused to take a good hard look at the present.

Now he stood before his former master yet again, as well as the rest of the Jedi Council.

"To what, pray tell, do I owe the honor of traveling halfway across the galaxy to be in your presence, Master Yoda?" Dooku stood with his hands behind his back, his face straight as a board, much like a general leading his men into battle.

"Disappeared, a good friend of yours has."

"I'm afraid Qui-Gon didn't disappear. The correct word is murdered…by a Sith. And it was the Council's lackadaisical attitude towards the situation that allowed him to go unprepared to fight that demon."

Mace Windu interjected quickly, "Qui-Gon Jinn knew exactly what he was getting himself into, and unfortunately, it was not the will of the Force that he live that day. For that, we are all deeply saddened, but please know that we are working to the fullest of our abilities to solve the mystery of the resurfacing of the Sith."

"How reassuring," Dooku said plainly. "But please forgive me if I am not as optimistic about this situation as you are."

"Much anger I feel within you, Master Dooku. Remind you I must, defied the wishes of the Council, Qui-Gon did, by trying to train young Skywalker."

"Yes, I suppose he did. Far be it that there to be an independent thinking Jedi."

Foreseeing no end to the current discussion, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi tried to diplomatically change the subject, "Master Dooku, we did not request that you be here to discuss the loss of our dear friend, Master Qui-Gon. I believe we can all agree he was a great Jedi, and a wonderful man as well. Unfortunately, the disappearance Master Yoda was referring to was that of Master Sifo-Dyas."

"What?" Dooku's mood did not change any for the better.

Mace Windu continued, "The Council assigned Master Sifo-Dyas to investigate the mysterious deaths of several high ranking officials, as well as three senators, who all could have helped implicate Viceroy Gunray for his crimes against Naboo and the Republic."

"Follow the trail, Sifo-Dyas did, to the planet of Jeyell."

"What is on Jeyell?"

"Jeyell is the home of Reiber Manufacturing," Mace explained, "who deal with the production and sales of top-of-the-line assassin droids."

"And you let him go alone? Another well conceived plan by the Jedi Council. But why would Reiber Manufacturing be concerned with the outcome of Gunray's trial? After all, isn't Baktoid Armor Workshop a competitor of Reiber?"

"Speak the truth, you do. Solve this mystery, you must."

Master Dooku sighed. "I will do what is necessary to bring Master Sifo-Dyas home safely, and Force willing, put an end to these assassinations."

Dooku left the Jedi Temple, and sadly, there was a big part of him that wished that it was for the last time.

Chapter 3

The planet Jeyell was definitely the perfect place for Reiber Manufacturing to set up shop. Once upon a time, the world was full of thousands of islands with huge oceans and vast rivers flowing across almost the entire terrain, linking sea to sea. However, due to sudden catastrophic changes in climate, the entire planet eventually dried up completely, killing all life on the planet, and leaving a desolate planet full of desert plains with rocky canyons cutting through the entire landscape, connecting almost every part of the planet to another.

For hundreds of years, the planet was devoid of any life, but due to the emergence of interplanetary trading in that area of the galaxy, humans slowly began to colonize Jeyell yet again. The colonization came in three waves, and when it did, it created three vastly different classes of citizens.

The first wave, some humanoid and some alien, are now known as the Cave Dwellers. When they first arrived, they occupied the entire planet, but when the second and third waves came with more technology and weaponry, they were forced to hide in the caves, which were both natural and man-made in the walls of the canyons. To this day, they remain poor and lacking most of the luxuries technology has to offer. They are made up of countless clans, and do not have any form of formal government.

The middle class of Jeyell are known as the Canyon Holders. Mostly humanoid, but welcoming of all species, they are a peaceful people, quite technologically advanced, but being pacifists, they lack all forms of weaponry. When they first arrived on Jeyell, they worked with the Cave Dwellers, but when the third wave of colonizers came into the picture, they were forced to settle in the canyons and develop "The Land Between the Plains." The Union of Canyon Holders (UCH) has a democratic central government with a Supreme Court, House of Representatives, and a Prime Minister – an old yet vibrant man named Brenn Yalway.

There is a saying among the two lower classes of Jeyell, "Solace brings no solace." That is because when the Solace Imperium came to the planet, they came with a vengeance. Led by the ruthless Emperor Konmark Solace, a peaceful coexistence with the current inhabitants was not on their agenda – total domination was, and that is what they achieved. Through sheer force and brutality, they forced Jeyell's citizens into the canyons and caves, and claimed all the mountains and plains as property of the Solace Imperium. Although technologically second to the Canyon Holders, they rule with an iron fist, and have there have been no uprisings since their all-too-hostile takeover. Emperor Quentin Solace, who is only twenty-five, but as cold and ruthless as all of his predecessors, currently runs the Imperium from his magnificent palace in the capital city of Solace Center.

The droids produced by Reiber Manufacturing are what some may call "less than legal." Criminal organizations such as the Drellis Syndicate and Black Sun frequently pay top dollar for the black-market assassin droids fabricated at Reiber.

Due to the need for the highest level of secrecy and security, Reiber Manufacturing placed its headquarters and production facilities deep within the heart of Jeyell.

The first line of defense was Reiber's close working partnership with the Solace Imperium. As a "courtesy," Reiber provides Solace all the droids they could ever need for planetary defense, or whatever other operations they might undertake. In return, Solace has made it almost impossible to obtain a landing permit anywhere near where Reiber is hidden, and anywhere else on the planet for that matter. In addition, Solace's vast spy network works diligently to ensure no citizens or offworlders have any interest in getting close to Reiber's workshop.

Reiber's location is definitely the second line of defense. To get to its facilities, one would first have to know to start at Wulfe's Canyon, which is densely populated, and repulsorlift traffic is almost as bad as Coruscant. While flying through Wulfe's Canyon, one would have to know the exact spot to slip into the four-meter wide entrance to Vjun Gorge. The passage was aptly named because it was as dark and foreboding as the planet after which it was named. Most of the gorge is only a few meters wide with constant sharp turns. Nearly everyone who dared to even enter Vjun Gorge died in speeder accidents against the walls of this death trap, but if they were unlucky enough to live through the accident, their fate was made much worse by the creatures who roamed at the bottom of the gorge. If by some miracle one made it to the right area, they would then have to the exact cave opening that led to Reiber's plant. Once in the correct cave, a map would not even be useful in navigating the seemingly endless series of ups, downs, lefts, rights, twists, and turns that eventually led to the facility.

Of course, Reiber's most obvious defense was its own droids. As scary as it sounds, the Trade Federation's droidekas looked like children's toys compared to some of Reiber's monstrosities. And there were thousands of them scattered throughout the caves which housed Reiber Manufacturing.

Master Sifo-Dyas apparently failed against these obstacles, and now Master Dooku had to face the same deadly obstacles to save his old friend.

"Jedi Master Dooku to Solace Outpost 1: Respectfully request a landing permit for Platform B-327, Wulfe's Canyon…"

Chapter 4

"You must be the stupidest Jedi I have ever met. Although admittedly, I have only encountered a couple in my day."

Master Sifo-Dyas still hung against the wall like a dead nerf in a meat locker, but his will was as strong as ever, for he had the Force as his ally.

"I offer you a chance to leave Jeyell, a free ticket off this godforsaken planet, in exchange only for the knowledge of how you tracked me down, and yet you refuse?"

"Why would I…track you down…only to then leave you as if I never found you…in the first place?"

"Ah, the honorable Jedi. You people will be extinct soon. Your ancient philosophies are so out of touch with reality that you have become blind to the truth."

Olan Quel Dronin, president and CEO of Reiber Manufacturing, producers of unmatched black market assassin droids, had pulled up a chair and made himself quite comfortable in front of Sifo-Dyas. It had been almost a week since he had captured the Jedi, and since then, Quel Dronin had neither fed nor given water to Sifo-Dyas. He was actually taking a great amount of pleasure in trying to break the hardened warrior.

"So what do you see as the 'truth,' you horrid piece of slime?"

"My my, harsh words coming from the man whose life is in my very hands. I will tell you the truth though. The galaxy no longer revolves around your age-old ideals such as honor, truth, justice. The galaxy is all about money and power now. If you silly Jedi would come to grips with this fact, you may become a formidable power in the universe again, but as it stands now, you are only setting yourselves up for failure."

"How truly philosophical. But at least Jedi Knights don't stoop to killing innocent people just to make a credit or two."

"What in the stars are you talking about? Reiber Manufacturing is not in the business of killing people. We merely provide the highest quality droids available today."

"Illegal assassin droids, you mean?" Sifo-Dyas's face was still facing the ground from having very little strength left, but the defiance in his voice was as clear as glass.

"Call them what you will. We make them, and others buy them. What our clients choose to do with them is their business."

"They are designed to kill – what do you expect your clients to do with them?"

"Touché. So that's what this all about eh? The Holy Jedi Council has deemed our little operation unfit for business, is that it?

Sifo-Dyas again mustered the strength to lift his head, and there was a pulsing anger in his eye. "You know that's not what this is about." His head dropped, but again, he lifted it to face the monster that was Olan Quel Dronin. "Eight distinguished statesmen have died because of you. Now, you are going to tell me why you killed them, and then you will pay for your crimes."

Olan laughed as he got up from his chair and began to walk back and forth across the room. "Master Sifo-Dyas, are you that naïve? A few people die suddenly, and you automatically assume it is we who produce assassin droids that are to blame? You are just further proving my point."

"Go to hell. When I investigated the death of Ambassador Rori Hoku on Malastaire, I found an almost microscopic shard of metal and took it back to Coruscant for a full examination. When the droids compared it to our archives, they found out that it was mostly composed of feralonium, a rare ore found only on Jeyell. Of course, when they cross-referenced Jeyell, guess what name flagged immediately?"

"Hmm, I'll play along. Reiber Manufacturing?"

"You are smarter than you look."

"Thank you. You don't know how much…or little, that means to me. So, going along with your logic, one of our droids successful eliminated poor Ambassador Hoku – who I am sure was far from innocent himself, truth be told – and you come lightsaber blazing to Jeyell because you think we were somehow involved in Hoku's death? You're a fool."

"Am I? Your thoughts betray you. I can tell by the look in your eye that you know something. So tell me, if it wasn't you, then who was it? Who killed those people?"

Quel Dronin stopped pacing, and the first sign of perspiration could be seen on his forehead. Although shackled and beaten, the Jedi was still getting to him.

"Master Jedi, I see you are a man of great passion. Although foolishly idealistic, I do truly admire your resolve. However, I do not believe I can help you in this matter. You see, whenever we sell our products, we sign a confidentiality agreement with our clients, ensuring that we do not divulge any information of our transactions with outside sources. In exchange, when the sale is done, we can no longer be held accountable for what is done with the purchased droids."

"If you are actually delusional enough to believe that, then it is you who are the fool. In the end, it doesn't even matter if you tell me. Force help me, when I get out of here, I will tear this place apart brick by brick until I found who you sold those droids to, and why they wanted them."

"I see." Olan began to walk out. "By the way, I do wish you good luck on getting out of here." He looked back at Sifo-Dyas. "Let's just say, this cell was specially designed for guests just like yourself."

Chapter 5

Wulfe's Canyon was a region of booming commerce. Everything from fruits and vegetables to next year's top model of sublight drives can be found right on Central Market Street, which ran down the entirety of the canyon.

Information, too, could be bought and sold with the same ease.

Most information agents tended to flock around the local cantinas, as most space travelers tended to migrate to those establishments if they either wanted to hide or seek information on someone else who wanted to hide.

At the bar, dressed in plain beige robes, Master Dooku enjoyed a tall glass of Alderaanian Hops, not wanting to bring any undue attention to himself. After all, if Dooku went looking for information, he would look quite suspicious, but if he let the dealers come to him, he would not be unlike anyone else in the cantina.

And come to him, they did. A Duros, more specifically.

"Buy you a drink?"

Dooku smiled, but did not turn to look at the Duros. Before taking another sip from his glass, he responded, "Beware the nameless man who claims to be your best friend."

"Fair enough. So what brings to you the Dirty Dewback?"

After looking around, and then at his drink, Dooku replied, "I should think that would be quite obvious."

The Duros tilted his head sideways, knowing Dooku was holding something back.

"Alright, you've got me. I have an old friend who I have not seen in ages, and he told me he lived somewhere near Wulfe's Canyon. I am just a simple salesman from Serenno, so I did not know this place was of any great importance. However, when I sought to land near here, the officials said the closest landing platform was about 100 kilometers east of here. Then the taxi dropped me off 10 kilometers from here. Needless to say, I was in need of a serious drink by the time I got here."

"I see. Well, let's just say, there's some pretty important stuff going on not far from here, but that's all I can say. Enjoy your stay on Jeyell."

"Thank you, thank you. I'm sure I will." The Duros turned to walk away, and Dooku tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Listen, good friend, I suppose I do need a favor."

"Name it. Then I'll name the price."

"Excellent. Now, I know you normally deal with very sensitive information, but I just need simple directions to find my friend."

"Where's that?"

Dooku took a deep breath, "Vjun Gorge."

The Duros laughed, "You're crazy, old man. The only guy that might be able to help you out is Sikten the Quarren, but I ain't taking you to him!"

With a simple wave of his fingers, Dooku calmly insisted, "You will take me to Sikten."

"Let me take you to Sikten."

Olan Quel Dronin looked forward to his daily harassment of his captive guest, Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Heading down to Reiber Manufacturing's detention center, something in Olan's gut told him that something wasn't quite right.

Opening the triple reinforced cell door, Olan looked into the darkness to see Sifo-Dyas still hanging there, looking defeated in every sense of the word.

Yet, as he walked closer, that feeling in his gut grew into a dreaded fear.

Surely those are the Jedi's robes, but…

It wasn't…

It couldn't be…

"Kuhrklin?" Olan whispered to himself in utter disbelief. It was Reiber's Noghri Head of Security, dressed in Sifo-Dyas's Jedi attire.

Olan turned on his comlink, but yelled so loud it seemed everyone could hear him without it, "Security! We have a breach in cell JC-07! The Jedi escaped!"

Meanwhile, the Duros whose name Dooku learned was Riddin was leading the Jedi Master through a series of dark complex caverns that would eventually lead to Sikten the Quarren.

"Information is power," is written in Quarren on the wall right behind Sikten's large desk, and that is because his unbelievable ability to acquire and deliver information had made him one of the most powerful creatures on Jeyell. He had his hands in everyone's business without ever touching anything. Whether it be a domestic or offworld issue, personal or corporate affair, or about the Cave Dwellers or Solace Imperium: it didn't matter. Sikten knew it all. And he wasn't afraid to take risks.

Two uniformed armed guards stood outside of Sikten's office, and only allowed Riddin in, ordering Dooku to halt and stand back from the entrance. Dooku chuckled to himself, oddly thinking about how easy it would have been just to kill the guards and let himself into Sikten's office. A strange thought for a Jedi, he mentally noted. He would have to be mindful of those feelings in the future.

Riddin came back out, and told Dooku to go in and have a seat. Sikten was sitting at his desk, and as Dooku went to sit, he looked around and thought the dwellings were impressive, if not to some a bit intimidating.

"Riddin is a simple creature, but you will find I am not as easily manipulated. A resident of Jeyell would not dare tell an offworlder about Vjun Gorge. Most here do not even know of its existence. So tell me, what is your business there?"

Dooku momentarily assessed the Quarren, and then spoke, "I see you are a man of great power and influence, so I will not attempt to treat you in the same manner as I did Riddin. I am Jedi Master Dooku, and one of my colleagues is believed to be held prisoner by Reiber Manufacturing."

Sikten shook his head. "You must be trying to get us both killed. Reiber controls this planet, even the Solace. I have made a conscious effort to stay clear of their business, and in return, well, they let me live. Now you wish me to compromise this?"

Dooku rubbed his bearded chin, "Surely I wish no harm to come to you, and I will do everything in my power to ensure your name is never mentioned in this sordid affair."

"If I give you this information, and I emphasize 'if,' the price would be extremely high. One must weight risks versus benefits, you know."

"Understood…and my resources are the Republic's."

"Not to mention even if you survived long enough to reach Reiber's complex, you would be captured just as quickly as your friend."

"Lucky for me…that is exactly my plan."

Chapter 6

"Mediation is the means by which a Jedi may drown out the physical world in order to become one with the physical world." Jedi Master Odan-Urr.

Master Dooku stood at the foot of Vjun Gorge, and realized instantly that the challenge placed before him would require that he be completely attuned to the Living Force. When traveling through the gorge, any person brave enough to even attempt the overwhelming feet would usually use an airspeeder, so that they would be as far away as possible from the deadly creatures that lived at the bottom.

Dooku, however, was not lucky enough to have an airspeeder capable of maneuvering through the drastic turns, dips, and overhangs which laced Vjun Gorge.

Unfortunately, he had to use a swoop bike.

Before meditating, Dooku made a mental list of all the obstacles he was about to face, so that the Force could guide him through each one of them.

This swoop bike was extremely clumsy.

The same drastic turns run along the bottom of the gorge as well.

The entrance to Reiber is situated about 60 meters off the ground.

There are possibly numerous monstrosities along the way.

I hate swoop bikes.

The Jedi Master sat in such a way that he, the bike, and the narrow entrance to the gorge made the shape of a triangle. He closed his eyes, and imagined that same triangle. At first, the three entities remained separate, but as he entered deeper and deeper meditative states, the Force began to bind the three so that they became one inseparable entity.

With his mind clear, and his focus absolute, Dooku mounted the swoop bike, and engaged the throttles.

In his recent conversation with Qui-Gon, he remembered him saying that the boy he found on the remote planet of Tatooine was already a gifted podracer. Right away, Dooku could tell why young Skywalker must love podracing so much. It is times like these when a Jedi could literally feel the Force flowing through his veins, an almost intoxicating experience.

Not to mention the effect it had on the senses. At no other time could a Jedi be so in touch with everything - absolutely everything - around him. The experience was almost divine.

At an amazing speed, Dooku navigated that swoop bike through every single bend in the gorge, having memorized the complex map Sikten had given him. In fact, Sikten had not even given him a holo of the area – even he was too afraid of having a paper or electronic trail which could have led back to him. The Quarren had only given Dooku thirty seconds to analyze a holo of Vjun Gorge before extracting a huge sum of money from the Jedi and ordering him to never return to his hideout.

Left. Right. Left. Left again. Quick right. Sharp left. Duck. Dooku felt like it was not even he who was navigating, but rather the Force itself.

And then it came.

That terrifying howl which could send an entire tribe of Tusken Raiders fleeing for their lives.

Krayt dragon. And by the sounds of it, a very large and perturbed krayt dragon.

Dooku turned the corner, and there it was – ten meters tall, almost thirty meters long, teeth sharper than nails and longer than his lightsaber, and those five huge horns protruding from its reptilian head.

Since the enormous creature took up almost the entire width of that stretch of the gorge, Dooku had no other place to go but straight into the krayt dragon. Quickly increasing speed to full throttle, Dooku rammed the swoop right into the face of the dragon, jumping off a moment before impact. Using the Force as a boost, Dooku jumped clear over the beast, landed, rolled, and turned around to see the swoop explode into the dragon on impact.

Dooku dusted himself off. "Well, at least you will not be giving me any trouble today."

Then it moved.

Then it turned around.

Dooku ignited his green lightsaber and held it straight up close to his face. Through the green haze of the saber, Dooku could see the bloodied, mangled face of the beast, and he realized he had forgotten another feature of the krayt dragon – their armored faceplates.

The krayt dragon started to charge the Jedi, and as it did, Dooku closed his eyes. When the reptile got to within 1 meter of him, Dooku jumped straight into the air. Having no time to slow down, the dragon ran right into the rocky wall of the gorge, and huge rocks started falling all around.

The creature got right back up and headed towards Dooku again. Three medium sized rocks were falling straight down towards the Knight, but Dooku used the Force and turned those rocks into three missiles, hitting the krayt dragon right in the head, but they too shattered on impact.

Dooku grew tired of this confrontation, and knew he was no match for the animal physically, so once again, he drew on the Force. Being infuriated, the krayt howled and again charged with a fantastic speed, but as it neared him, Dooku used the Force to throw the beast over his head where it landed on a nearby giant stalagmite, which went through its entire midsection.

Dooku breathed a sigh of relief, but knew his mission was far from over.

There were only fifty meters between the location of the cave entrance and himself…and three more krayt dragons. Again, Dooku was reminded of Qui-Gon and that obstacle course, where he himself had said, "There is no almost…"

So now it was the Master's turn to prove that the Force could overcome any obstacle. Dooku remembered though, that a key to overcoming any obstacle is to realize that one need not overtake the opposition head on, when one could more easily just go around that opposition.

As he approached the pack of krayt dragons, he realized that they were not interested in him in the least – quite the opposite actually. It appeared that two of them were fighting over the other. It was mating season. That is why the other krayt dragon was so agitated.

Dooku concentrated, and allowed the Force to mask his presence to the animals. He walked right up to the pack, and then right around the pack.

"There is no almost."

Dooku successfully slipped by the krayt dragons, and smiled as one beast killed the other beast and in the process, "won the heart" of the third beast. "Ah, nature at its finest." He supposed that kind of behavior is probably why Jedi weren't allowed to love.

Then he looked up. Again, Dooku closed his eyes, and with each deep breath, felt the Force flow freely in and out of his body. The Force would pull him up to the entrance of the cave.

Although Dooku was much older than a majority of human Jedi, his physical condition was as remarkable as any twenty year old athlete's. As he ascended the vertical cliff, his grip tensed, his muscles burned, and his lungs felt like they were in a vice…and Dooku loved it.

"There is no almost."

Rock by rock, Dooku's faith in the Force and himself allowed him to climb those 60 meters and make it to the entrance of Reiber's facilities.

Fatigued but exhilarated, Dooku would have loved to have taken a moment to catch his breath and enjoy his triumph, but something told him those two menacing droids standing right in front of him just wouldn't allow it.

Chapter 7

"Sir, we've got other problems, too! We have one Jedi who has broken out and one Jedi who has just broken in!"

Olan Quel Dronin could simply not believe his luck. It was these sorts of occurrences that made him feel that if it weren't for bad luck, he wouldn't have any. He had just recently discovered that Sifo-Dyas had somehow lured his top security agent, the Noghri named Kuhrklin, into his holding cell, done a Jedi mind trick on the poor sap to release him from the cuffs, and then beat the pulp out of Kuhrklin before cuffing him and escaping. Now he had two Jedis to worry about – a predicament he did not care to be in now or any time in the future.

Kuhrklin spoke, "Sir, I recommend that you get yourself to safety right away. Have Lt. Antilles take a few droids and look for the escaped Jedi. I will take care of this new one personally."

"Very well, Kuhrklin." Olan started to briskly walk out of the cell.

"Ah, sir?" Kuhrklin looked up at his cuffs.

"Oh, right." Olan put his key in the cuffs and released the imprisoned agent. Kuhrklin fell to the ground as he was still rather weak. He got back up and brushed of the Jedi's robes.

"Sir, if I may ask: I would like to request your blaster as that Jedi scum took mine with him."

"Good idea. I am just heading back to my quarters anyway. Be careful, Kuhrklin. These Jedi are dangerous and not to be underestimated."

"You are preaching to the choir, sir. Let's go."

Kuhrklin followed Olan out of the cell and the two went different directions as Olan went to safety and Kuhrklin went to find Dooku.

The man Kuhrklin was looking for already had his hands full with droids of all shapes, sizes, and lethality's. Once again, Dooku found himself testing his full potential with using the Force for both defense and for the elimination of his deadly foes.

Dooku initially thought Reiber had an enormous human security force until he sliced open the first agent who attacked him and realized that they were not human at all. They were merely a large batch of Reiber's A5-series assassin droids, which were designed to look human. Impressive he thought. Too bad he was going to annihilate every last one of them.

The Jedi Master no longer knew exactly where he was going – instead he was relying on the Force to draw him to Master Sifo-Dyas. As he proceeded through the complex, he could tell he was getting closer and closer to his old friend.

"Splendid. I've landed myself right into the middle of the training grounds. I suppose I'll just have to put these droids' targeting computers to their ultimate test."

Reiber had an arena-sized "training" area where the droids would fire on both stationary and moving targets. If they ever missed a target, they would be recalibrated so that they would not miss that target a second time. By the completion of their "training" phase, Reiber would guarantee their clients that the droids would successfully eliminate their chosen target with a 99.9 probability. They had recently eliminated 8 out of 8 officials around the galaxy, so at least Reiber believed in truth in advertising, if nothing else.

Five Mark V Executioner Droids were on the range when Dooku had dropped down from the ventilation shaft. That model of droids moved as if they were almost human, had a blaster on one arm, a missile launcher on the other arm, and netting which could be deployed from within their chest plate to capture their enemy (if that was their mission). In addition, they were armed with vibro-axes which they wielded with great precision, and they had built in repulsor boots for swift propulsion over large areas.

The Mark V Executioner Droids' only flaw: they were not designed to be capable of eliminating a foe such as a Jedi Knight.

"Oh, if Qui-Gon could see his old Master now." It was no secret to anyone in the Jedi Order that Dooku despised using his lightsaber for defense against weapons such as blasters. Dooku had a much higher respect for the ancient weapon, and felt it was much better used for battling an adversary who also wielded a lightsaber.

However, Dooku was definitely holding his own against those five droids. The droids moved fast. Dooku moved faster. The droids used missiles. Dooku used everything in the training arena. Dooku caused so much chaos that he actually overloaded one of the droid's targeting systems, allowing him to dispatch the killing machine expeditiously with the saber.

Two droids closed in on either side of Dooku, and both launched missiles at the same time. "Primitive machines," Dooku whispered. Another soaring vertical jump, and the missiles flew right by each other and into the two droids.

The Mark V's were armed with heavy repeater blasters, which had an ultra high rate of fire. As one droid opened fire, Dooku planted his feet, gripped his lightsaber with all his might, and deflected every single shot right back into the firing droid, which exploded like an incredible fireworks show.

Seeing that lasers were not appropriate for this particular target, the last droid positioned himself behind Dooku and fired a missile at close range. The Force turned Dooku around just in time, and gave him the strength to catch the missile in mid-air – it was less than half a meter from his face. Dooku smiled. Using Force-powered telekinesis, he turned the missile around, and sent into right into the last droid.

Another sigh of relief, and another step closer to finding Sifo-Dyas.

The Force directed Dooku in the direction of a heavily reinforced door that read "Research & Development – Level 1, Marketing – Level 2, Detention Center – Level 3." The door was locked of course, but when a Jedi did not have a key, he had the Force. Dooku closed his eyes, raised his hand towards the locking device on the wall, and carefully manipulated the inner circuitry which opened the door.

As he made his way through the facility, Dooku continued to obliterate more A5-series droids, as well as other security agents who were of various species,.

The Force felt stronger and stronger inside of Dooku. He was close. He turned the corner hoping to locate the detention center, only to feel the cold end of a blaster pressed against his forehead.

It was Kuhrklin.

Dooku was quite perplexed as he gazed at the Noghri. "Didn't I just lop your head off down this same passageway?"

The agent withdrew his blaster from Dooku's forehead, "No, I believe his name was Kuhrklin," and then revealed his true form, morphing from a Noghri thug into a Jedi Master.

Dooku was beaming with elation, "Ah, Master Sifo-Dyas! It is so good to see you again."

Chapter 8

Master Dooku had known Sifo-Dyas for a very long time, and knew full well that he was a Clawdite – a changeling, as most called them – but in all that time, never knew his old friend to use his "abilities" for personal advantage.

"Such deception, dear friend! Is this really the way of a Jedi?"

Sifo-Dyas shook his head and smiled, "To tell you the truth, I don't think I could even tell you the way of a Jedi anymore."

Dooku gave no response, but agreed 100 percent with what the Jedi Master had said. In recent years, the Jedi Council seemed to have become nothing but a grand puppet show, with all the politicians holding the strings.

"Tearing up an entire facility to find the name of the one man who placed the order for those droids probably isn't the Jedi way either, but what do you say?"

"My assignment was to rescue you and deliver you from harm's way, so if you decide to raze this establishment, I will have no choice but to assist to ensure you leave this place safely."

"Always the elegant poet, eh Master Dooku?" Sifo-Dyas joked. "Well then, you can assist me by finding Olan Quel Dronin so we can take that womprat with us to face justice."

"It will be done. How do you plan on gaining access to the records office to obtain the guilty party's name?"

"With the key, of course." Earlier when Sifo-Dyas followed Olan out of the holding cell, still disguised as the Noghri Kuhrklin, he managed to grab the CEO's electronic skeleton key from his back pocket which gave him access to just about everything in the facility.

"Deception, and now thievery – Master Sifo-Dyas, you disappoint me." Dooku grinned, as he could never stay totally serious with his old comrade.

"You are just mad that I beat you to it. Let's get this done."

Sifo-Dyas made his way up to the 4th level, where the records office was located, while Dooku went down to subbasement 2, where Olan's luxurious suite was tucked away.

When Dooku arrived at Olan's suite, the phrase uttered by Sifo-Dyas, "the Jedi way" began to run through his mind repeatedly. Then he wondered, what exactly _is_ the Jedi way? Furthermore, what _should_ the Jedi way be? Should the Jedi way be like durasteel: never changing even though the times may change? Or should it be a more flexible material, adapting to the ever changing ways of the universe?

For the first time in a long time, Dooku decided to change _his_ way as a Jedi.

The Jedi Master walked right into the room, but Olan had no idea, as Dooku had become quite talented at masking his own presence. Eight people had died because of this man, and it was time they got their revenge – or at least time for Dooku to get revenge on their behalf.

Olan was already packing his belongings in a suitcase when out of nowhere, all five of his priceless ancient vases from around the galaxy simply fell off the mantle, breaking into a million pieces against the cold floor.

Reiber Manufacturing's president fell backwards at the sight, almost in shock.

More of his possessions began to fly around the room, and Olan became paralyzed – his mind could not grasp what was going.

Then he himself was lifted into the air, suspended by something that was not there.

Dooku began to speak softly, and used the Force to carry the malicious whispers all over the room.

"You killed us."

"You should die."

"You will join us."

Olan started to scream uncontrollably, pulling his own hair out of his head, thinking he was either possessed or just going crazy.

Then it all stopped, and Olan fell to the ground. Getting up to his knees, he saw Dooku who materialized out of the shadows like a specter in the night.

Dooku ignited his lightsaber, "Olan Quel Dronin, I believe the spirits have convicted you of murder."

"No, no, please! I'm sorry! Please, please just don't kill me! Give me a second chance!" Olan clasped his hands together, praying his pleas for mercy would not go unheard.

"Let me ask you this: did your assassin droids give those poor individuals a second chance?"

Olan's eyes grew large.

And then his head rolled to the ground.

With the slash of his lightsaber, Master Dooku had his first taste of the Dark Side, and it was sweeter than freshly picked wintenberry straight from the vine, and more seductive than a scantily dressed Twi'lek dancing on a hot summer's night with sweat glistening on her exposed skin.

He would have to try it again sometime.

A short time and a few hundred droids later, the two Jedi Knights reunited in the cargo bay.

Sifo-Dyas was a bit out of breath, but feeling good nonetheless, "Well, did you find him?"

"Indeed I did. Unfortunately, the man did not have a very good head on his shoulders, so he received what was coming to him just a little earlier than expected."

"Works for me – I am sick of this masquerade anyway."

"That makes two of us, old friend. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Of course." Sifo-Dyas pulled out a mini-holo, and an image of a Quarren appeared. "Senator Tikkes."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Chapter 9

Much like Dooku, Master Sifo-Dyas did not particularly care for the luxuries that Coruscant and the Jedi Temple had to offer. Instead, he would much rather wander from system to system, helping those in need, while learning as much as he could about that world's people, history, and culture while he was there.

For that reason, Sifo-Dyas owned a highly modified YT-1300 series starship, which he named _Ubiquitous_, to take him all over the galaxy. Almost as an extension of his beliefs of the Force, the _Ubiquitous_ was built with stealth and defense in mind. The weapons systems were hardly touched, and Sifo-Dyas only made them slightly more lethal. However, he did upgrade its hyperdrive and deflector shields for maximum safety and getaway ability. In addition, Sifo-Dyas applied a thin layer of pitch-black chromasteel to the exterior of the hull, making it nearly invisible to the naked eye while traveling through space.

Sitting in the cockpit, the two Jedi engaged in mostly lighthearted discussion while en route through hyperspace to Coruscant where they would surely find Senator Tikkes.

After a brief pause in the discussion, Sifo-Dyas turned to Dooku, "I heard about Qui-Gon. I'm sure you are sick of hearing this, but I am truly sorry for your loss. He was a good man, and I dare say an exceptional Jedi Knight."

"Thank you. And you are right – I am sick of hearing people say how sorry they are for me. The only difference is, I know you actually mean it. However, my former apprentice would have wished to die in no other fashion. His knowledge of the Living Force was unparalleled. I have heard his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, shows exceptional potential as well. He may have also found the Chosen One from prophecies of old. I would dare say a Jedi could not ask for more than that while living in this universe."

Sifo-Dyas put his hand on Dooku's shoulder as a show of support for his longtime friend. "I was already on Jeyell when all this took place, but from what I could gather, it sounds like they think it was a Sith who killed him?"

"Yes. Yes, and I believe them too."

A look of grave concern came to Sifo-Dyas' face. "How do you think that is possible?"

"Some would say the Dark Side is clouding everything. I personally believe the Jedi have simply shut their eyes."

"How do you mean?"

"Do not misunderstand my words, I have the utmost respect for my former Master and Mace Windu, but I do not agree with the manner in which they lead the Council. Holding on to ancient ideals is paramount, I realize, yet still one must be willing to adapt and evolve if he wishes to survive in an ever-changing environment. Master Yoda refuses to do this. Sadly, he is teaching the younger padawans, like Obi-Wan, the same way of thinking."

"Interesting. I knew you were opinionated, but I did not realize you felt this strongly about the matter."

Dooku took a deep breath and looked down, "Unfortunately, I see dark times ahead for the Jedi Order."

Sifo-Dyas turned quickly to face Dooku and with an almost derogatory tone, asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Master Sifo-Dyas, your tone is a prime example of what I am talking about. We Jedi have been around for so long, that we believe nothing bad can happen to us. I fear our complacency will be our undoing."

"Do you think the situation is really that bad?"

"I do. After the mess with the Trade Federation, Qui-Gon, and now this mission you were given, there is definitely something wrong with the way the Council is doing business."

"Where do you think the root of that problem lies?"

"Throughout history, the Jedi have always supported and defended the Republic because it was a noble and worthy cause. Evidently, that is no longer the case. Greed, corruption, and immorality have spread like cancer through the entire body of our government, so much to the point where it can no longer function."

"Surely you must be hopeful that there is still time for change? I mean, Chancellor Valorum was voted out, and from what I hear, this Palpatine guy seems to be very proactive and not very friendly with the bureaucrats who kept the Senate from ever making real progress."

"Chancellor Palpatine is a politician like all the rest. The only goals he holds dear are no doubt his own. Besides, even if by some miracle he is a honest and noble man, one man alone cannot change an entire system."

"Master Dooku, you sound as if you believe the entire Republic should be washed away."

"If that is what must be done." Dooku smiled and turned to his fellow Jedi, although Sifo-Dyas could not discern whether he was being facetious or not.

He then continued, "My real concern is for the Jedi. Governments come and go, but the Jedi should always be able to stand the test of time. This time, I am worried that we might not succeed. How can someone support something that is corrupt without becoming just as corrupt himself?"

"So who should change: the Jedi, or the Republic?"

Dooku paused, reflected for a moment, and then responded, "Perhaps both."

"We'll have to finish this discussion at a later time, I'm afraid. We're approaching Coruscant now. Engaging the sublight engines…"

Chapter 10

Jedi Knights Dooku and Sifo-Dyas walked down the streets of the upper level of Coruscant, nearing the Jedi Temple. Air taxis and other repulsor lift traffic flowed over them like blood flowing through a living being, and in all actuality, it was this traffic that kept the planet of Coruscant living and thriving. However, the traffic could also be a huge nuisance due to its noise, and there was so much of it that it cast a constant shadow over the people of the metropolitan world.

Dooku looked up at the traffic, and shook his head in disgust.

Sifo-Dyas smiled, "What? What evil have encountered now, Master Dooku?"

"Like blood flowing through the heart of darkness."

Now Sifo-Dyas was shaking his head, "What in the name of the Force are you talking about?"

"All this…chaos - Do you see it as progress, Master Sifo-Dyas?"

"I'm not sure if I'd call it 'progress' necessarily, and I can't say I enjoy it much. That's usually why I tend to stay off this Force-forsaken planet, but the evolution of this planet and the Republic is inevitable. There is nothing we can do to stop it, we can only adapt and attempt to deal with as best as the Force will allow us."

"You are wise beyond your years, my good friend. Master Qui-Gon would have loved to have served by your side. Your faith in the Living Force would have made him proud."

"Thank you, I am honored that you think so. Do you really think Coruscant is the center of the Republic's corruption?"

"Not all of it, to be sure. However, we must find one of those men who would rather contribute to the corruption, instead of trying to rid the universe of it."

"This is true. If you wouldn't mind getting a jump on tracking down Senator Tikkes, Master Windu has requested to speak with me in the Temple."

Dooku held out his hand to shake the hand of his fellow Jedi Master.

"I will locate him with great haste, I assure you. Remember, Master Sifo-Dyas, although Master Windu is the Head of the Jedi Council, his word should not always be taken as gospel. You must quiet your mind and listen to the Force so you that you may be led down the path to enlightenment."

Sifo-Dyas laughed. "Ha! My old Master could tell you that I was never one to blindly accept guidance and follow it. I will be careful, don't worry. May the Force be with you, Master Dooku."

"And with you as well, Master Sifo-Dyas."

The members of the Jedi Council were overjoyed to see Sifo-Dyas had returned home in one piece, but walking down the main corridor of the Temple, Mace Windu seemed clearly troubled.

"When you were on Jeyell, both Master Yoda and I felt a great surge in the Dark Side coming from your location."

"I felt nothing, Master. Reiber Manufacturing was full of hateful demons possessed by greed – could that have been what you sensed?"

Mace lowered his head, "I don't think so," and then he looked at Sifo-Dyas. "I believe it came from Master Dooku."

Sifo-Dyas stopped walking immediately. "That's impossible. Dooku is a great Jedi Knight, and he risked his own life to save mine."

"That may be true, but what happened to the head of Reiber, this Olan Quel Dronin?"

"I was retrieving data on the assassinations when it happened, but from what I gathered, that devil attacked Master Dooku, so he had no choice but to take his life in defense."

"Interesting. Then why was Quel Dronin found unarmed, decapitated with both arms and legs completely severed by a lightsaber?"

The news shocked Sifo-Dyas, and he paused a moment to think about what Mace had just told him. "Well, it doesn't matter. That wretched scum deserved whatever death he received."

"Master Sifo-Dyas, surely you know this is not the way of a Jedi. Olan Quel Dronin may be a horrid individual guilty of numerous crimes, but no one, especially a Jedi Knight, should deprive him of a fair and just trial."

Sifo-Dyas began walking again, keeping a few paces of Master Windu.

"Then maybe Dooku was right."

"Master Sifo-Dyas, stop, please. How do you mean?"

The infuriated Jedi turned around to face his inquisitor.

"Yavin 4 is home to some of the most beautiful and majestic tropical gardens this universe has to offer. On the other hand, it is also filled with wetweed. Once that noxious plant roots itself in the middle of a garden, it will grow and spread until in encompasses the entire area."

"You make a valid point…but should one destroy the weed at the expense of the garden?"

He hated to admit it, but Sifo-Dyas knew Mace was right.

"As Jedi, we must be mindful of the Force so that we may destroy the weed at its root, but we must protect the garden at all costs."

The Republic was no rose garden, but in the end, Master Sifo-Dyas agreed with the Head of the Council.

In the Senate Rotunda, Dooku arrived at the office of Senator Tikkes to find his Quarren assistants burning numerous documents and destroying entire computers.

"What seems to be the matter, dear friends?"

Every single one of the Quarren dropped what was in their hands and stared blankly at the Jedi, terrified to see the lightsaber hanging from his belt.

"We...uh…you see, sir, we…had some problems…"

"No need to explain to me, my fine gentlemen – all politics as usual, I know. I am merely looking for your employer. Could you please be of assistance?"

"We don't know anything, we promise."

One of the assistants smacked the other, trying to knock some sense into him.

"Are you crazy? He's a Jedi – he'll kill us if we don't tell. The Senator left in a hurry about 5 minutes ago, and he went that way."

"Thank you. You may go about your business now, but do not worry yourselves. The matter which has gotten you all shaken up will soon be over."

The Quarren looked at each other, paused, and then went back to their "politics as usual."

A being's aura leaves a trail leading directly to them, and that trail is especially strong when the person fears for their life. Senator Tikkes' trail was almost paved for Master Dooku. The trail led down a few corridors, and then into a turbolift, which had to be taken all the way down to the lowest subbasement of the building. That level of the rotunda appeared to be abandoned, and the trail seemed to lead right into one of the walls.

Dooku reached out his hand, reached out with the Force even further, and found there was a secret locking mechanism hidden in the wall itself. He had no problem unlatching the door, and when it slid open, it revealed a long corridor that had no lighting whatsoever.

If an ordinary person tried to navigate through the darkness of the corridor, they would have given up within seconds. With the Force, however, Dooku made the passage as bright as the twin suns of Tatooine.

Senator Tikkes' trail led into a small supply room, and Dooku was about to enter when he could hear the politician say, "No…please!"

Peering into the room, Dooku saw the senator kneeling before a cloaked figure, and out of nowhere, bright blue lightning came from the fingers of the mysterious being. The lightning stopped, and Senator Tikkes fell to the ground, unconscious.

The hooded man looked up in Dooku's direction – Master Dooku did not mask his presence well enough this time.

"Master Dooku…I have been expecting you."

Chapter 11

The electric hum of Dooku's lightsaber was followed immediately by the extension of its emerald blade. Dooku stood straight as an arrow, poised and confident, ready to battle his faceless enemy.

Seemingly from nowhere a lightsaber emerged from the dark knight's robe, and its crimson blade immediately gave away its wielder's identity.

"So it is true," Dooku said, "I see the Sith Rule of Two has been existence for the past millennium. Almost impressive – it is unfortunate that I must break that chain today."

"We shall see," the cloaked figure goaded as he leaped forward and came down on Dooku with a vertical slash. The two lightsabers collided with a might fury, and sparks flew everywhere.

Dooku pushed the shadow warrior back, and charged him with an inhuman ferocity. The Jedi Knight swung his lightsaber with uncanny precision, putting his adversary on the defensive from the onset of the duel.

After many minutes of intense fighting, Dooku noticed that his foe was not even tiring – in fact, it seemed like he was anticipating every single one of Dooku's maneuvers.

"Master Dooku, I had heard you were one of the mightiest of the Jedi. This does not say much for your Order. Your archaic Form II is utterly predictable. It seems it will be as easy for me to kill you as it was for my disciple to kill your former apprentice."

There it was.

The one thing that could make Dooku snap – he knew it…somehow.

"I am going to kill you!" Without another word, the intensity with which Dooku attacked the Sith got kicked up a notch, and his flurry of slashes become a blur due to the power and speed with which they were delivered.

"Good! Your anger makes you powerful, but in the end, you are still a weak Jedi."

The Sith Lord Force pushed Dooku into a shelf full of large crates, which all soon fell on the off-balance Jedi. Dooku rolled to the right just in time to avoid the shelf falling completely on its side.

Contrary to the elegant Form II style he was used to using, Dooku let his lightsaber flow right out of his hand and shot it like a missile right at the Sith. Dooku was shocked when the Dark Lord stopped the saber right in mid-air, and the Jedi found himself running frantically as both a green and red lightsaber came flying right back at him.

Wherever Dooku ran, the lightsabers followed as if they were the galaxy's deadliest predators. Luckily for Dooku, on the deck stood a large piece of packing machinery that was not bolted down, so he lifted it with the Force, and threw it at the pursuing weapons. Although the lightsabers predictably pierced right through the machinery's metal, the items collided with such power that the impact broke the electronics within the hilts. Two opponents down – one very lethal one to go.

"Why do you fight a battle you know you cannot win? I can only be defeated by your hatred."

"My hatred for you is without limits, Sith." Dooku's lightsaber was gone, but a true Jedi needs only one weapon – himself. The fists of the Jedi were flung so fast at the Sith that they began to create a draft within the small supply room. When he was not punching, Dooku kicked his adversary from the midsection all the way up to the head.

The Sith swung at Dooku with a right hook, Dooku ducked, and returned the volley with a strong left hook, landing precisely on the cloaked warrior's chin.

The Dark Lord of the Sith fell to the ground, appearing unconscious.

Master Dooku picked up a long crow bar, and was ready to finish off the demon who was responsible for Qui-Gon Jinn's demise.

The Jedi walked over to the Sith, and was standing right over him when…he didn't even see it coming.

The pain.

The agonizing pain.

The bright blue Force lightning which instantly rendered Senator Tikkes unconscious was now coursing throughout Dooku's entire body. Every vein felt like it was going to explode, and his skin felt like it was on fire.

Dooku was dying…and the Sith was smiling.

"I told you to release your anger, but you held back. Now face the reaper."

The lightning stopped, but smoke still rose from Dooku's skin.

Then he rose into the air. Dooku felt as if he was in some ancient torture device as his arms and legs stretched out far from his body. He could feel tendons ripping and ligaments snapping.

And then the crowbar flew out of his hand, only to be wrapped around his waist. It squeezed tighter than any vice possibly could, and Dooku could feel the air leaving his lungs.

No air could enter his lungs either as an invisible hand grabbed his neck and choked what remaining air he had right out of his body.

The room dimmed.

Then it went black.

Then a fantastic light came upon him.

Then he could see the outline of what appeared to be his former apprentice.

Then he heard Qui-Gon say, "Don't…"

Then he hit the ground.

Air began to enter his lungs again, but his heart was burning. Dooku painfully opened his eyes to see yet another crimson lightsaber pressed against his chest and singeing his clothing.

Smoke arose from his chest and it danced across the face of the Sith Lord, making it seem all like a dream.

Then he spoke.

"Now join me…or you will die."

Chapter 12

Master Dooku's body was as limp as the gelatinous seas of Galantos, and while Death was still peering over his shoulder, he was defiant until the end.

"There is no dishonor in a warrior's death – why should I instead choose to join you?"

"The mere asking of that question tells me you have already accepted my offer." the Sith Lord levitated Dooku and moved him through the air until he was sitting up against one of the walls.

One corner of his mouth raised into a half grin as he lifted one crooked finger in the air and pointed it at the fallen Jedi, "You will join me because I know your secret."

"Jedi do not carry the burden of secrets," Dooku boldly replied as he kept himself from slouching over.

"Then you must have already resigned yourself from the Jedi Order as I have foreseen."

"The idea is laughable, I assure you. So to what secret might you be referring?"

"Master Dooku," the Dark Lord taunted, "secrets are an amazing phenomena. Truly wondrous, isn't it, how a single secret can reproduce itself until the weight of the load on your conscience becomes unbearable? The only way to alleviate your pain is to lose the secrets or…lose the conscience."

"Do not attempt to patronize me, sorcerer. If I am guilty of any crime, please dispense with the riddles and get to the point."

"Your thoughts betray you, Jedi. Your ignorance is shallow - the guilt you carry has been within you for almost seventy years."

Those words struck Dooku like a dagger straight into his heart. The Jedi Master sat in silence, listening to the allegations against him. He said not a word, not because they were false, but because he knew they were all true.

"A Jedi does not crave power – yet you did. A Jedi does not steal – yet you did. A Jedi does not give false testimony of another – yet you did. A Jedi does not yearn for the command of the Dark Side – yet…you did."

The Sith Lord paused, and raised a question his defeated adversary, "Tell me, Dooku, is not your favorite holocron to study the Sith holocron which you stole from the Jedi Archives when you were but thirteen?"

The Jedi said nothing, but his thoughts spoke volumes.

The cloaked figure looked to the ground and shook his head in false disappoint. "It is a shame your fellow padawan learner, Lorian Nod, was forced from the Jedi Temple over the entire sordid affair. How does that make you feel?"

Again, no response from the defeated Jedi, but that silence was undoubtedly an admission of guilt.

"I suppose your most horrid crime as a Jedi is how much you truly enjoy the information held within that Sith holocron, even until today. Although I must say, your use of the Dark Side was nothing short of extraordinary on Jeyell."

How could he have known that? Was he there somehow, hidden in the shadows?

"So you see, I am not asking you to be something you are not, I am only asking you to become the man you have always wanted to be. Join me, and you will control a power which will make Master Yoda look like nothing more than a padawan learner."

Dooku snarled, his eyes turning blood red in anger, "I will never join you."

"Your defiance is commendable – and I am happy to say it has already been used to serve my purposes in the past. So in a way, you are already mine."

Silence fell over Dooku once again, but this time it was due to his confusion.

"Your defiance and faith in the Living Force was passed on to your apprentice quite nicely. After he was gutted my apprentice, Darth Maul, Qui-Gon Jinn insisted that Obi-Wan Kenobi train young Skywalker, even if were against the will of the Jedi Council."

"That is because Qui-Gon knew him to be the Chosen One! He will destroy you someday!"

The Sith laughed, "Yes. Yes, the Chosen One – I foresee him doing great things."

"Who are you?"

"On the outside, I am a man of phenomenal power. On the inside, I am a man of infinite power."

Dooku did not know if he was being figurative again, or maybe a bit more literal this time.

"My name is Darth Sidious – but you may now call me Master."

"When precisely did I become your apprentice?" Dooku asked, but with much less defiance in his voice.

"The moment you did not let me kill you. Would a true Jedi Knight allow his soul to be bartered for the sake of his life?"

"Then kill me now," Dooku half-heartedly replied.

"Nonsense. I do not condescend to belittle you, I do it to teach you a lesson."

"What lesson would that be..._Master_?" Dooku tried to ask sarcastically while grabbing his right hand to stop it from shaking.

Sidious grinned, "The lesson that Master Yoda and that idiot Mace Windu would never allow you to hear. They would have you believe the Dark Side is evil, and therefore its ways should never be learned. The Dark Side is merely a gateway to unlocking abilities you never dreamed possible."

"As well as fear, hate, greed, corruption, paranoia –"

"Only if wielded by someone who is not capable of handling its awesome power – that is not you, my friend. You were wise to steal that Sith holocron, and smart to let someone else take the fall. You are above every single Jedi in the Order. Now, take your rightful place as my apprentice, and my power will be yours."

"And to what end shall I use this power?"

"Search your feelings – you ask the questions to which you already have the answers. The Republic is corrupt, and the Jedi as well for protecting it. You can topple that Republic, and usher in a new government which is one worthy of being upheld by the Jedi."

"You are asking me to start a Civil War?"

"I am telling you to do what must be done."

After speaking with Mace Windu, Master Sifo-Dyas had followed the trail of his comrade in case he needed any assistance.

When he arrived, however, the last thing he expected to hear while hiding outside the small supply room was "You may now call me"…"Master?"

The Jedi Knight listened closely to the rest of the conversation, and a sudden sense of morbid dread slithered up the spine of Sifo-Dyas, and shivers came over his entire body – his stomach turning end over end is fear and disbelief.

Strangely, there was only one thing he could think to do…run.

Chapter 13

"Master Yoda…your most gifted and respected student, Dooku…has slipped down the path to the Dark Side and is now in league with the Dark Lord of the Sith."

The words were not even believable to Sifo-Dyas as they escaped his own lips – that's why he knew he could never actually say them to Yoda or the rest of the Council without being thought a traitor, or at the very least, laughed right out of the Jedi Temple.

Master Sifo-Dyas walked the great halls of the Jedi Temple as if time were already running out, but he did not know exactly why. He also felt as if there were a death mark placed right on his head, but he did not know why.

It was the next day, and he had not seen Master Dooku at all since what seemed to be nothing but a nightmare at this point. Yet it was a nightmare that seemed destined to come true - but when?

Perhaps he could seek council from Yoda, giving him a hypothetical situation to which he wished to seek guidance.

Right, Sifo-Dyas thought, Master Yoda would surely not question a hypothetical situation about an extraordinary Jedi Knight aligning himself with a Sith, especially after Qui-Gon Jinn was just killed by a demon who undoubtedly was a Sith.

Sifo-Dyas took solace in the fact that Dooku would never consciously embrace the Dark Side…unless…

His heart stopped.

His own memory felt like a blood red lightsaber driven deep into his own back.

He recalled the conversation he had with Master Dooku just days ago.

"_Master Dooku, you sound as if you believe the entire Republic should be washed away."_

"_If that is what must be done." _

He began to sweat.

Was Dooku already walking down the Dark Path when he said that? Or…

He knew. Somehow he knew. That snake in the grass knew exactly what Dooku was thinking and used that to his advantage.

"_Search your feelings – you ask the questions to which you already have the answers. The Republic is corrupt, and the Jedi as well for protecting it. You can topple that Republic, and usher in a new government which is one worthy of being upheld by the Jedi."_

"_You are asking me to start a Civil War?"_

"_I am telling you to do what must be done."_

He…he read his mind. That psychotic killer used Dooku's own words against him!

And Dooku did not even realize it.

In the distance, Sifo-Dyas heard metal being pounded by a hammer, which must have been repair work of some kind, but all he could imagine were the last nails being hammered into the coffin of the Republic.

His heart raced. His thoughts became a blur. He had to meditate.

The troubled Jedi Master made his way into the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and Sifo-Dyas thanked the Force to find it completely empty – he did not wish anyone to see what violent reactions he might have to the disturbing images that were surely going to fill his mind.

He sat down in the middle of a beautiful garden, just a couple meters away from a small waterfall. His arms were on his knees, his palms facing upward, and with each breath he could feel the Force enter and leave his body like an ocean crashing against the shore, and then washing itself away.

Sifo-Dyas closed his eyes, and let the blackness take him away.

The Universe flashed into his mind's eye as if it has just exploded into creation. He felt he like was flying through the blackness of space, but without a craft – he was completely calm though, as he did not need a craft, since he was only the size of a single atom.

At first he was traveling faster than light speed, as the speed of the Force was infinite, but then he felt himself slowing down and a planet with twenty-six moons came into focus. He drifted towards the fourth moon, and it seemed like he had been here before, but he had never stepped foot on its soil.

Yes, it was the forth moon of Yavin. He had never actually been there before, but he had studied it quite extensively. (Strange thing about the mind – even if one has never been to a specific location, once the person has studied that area, the brain remembers that place as if the person had lived there their entire life; also a characteristic of the Living Force.)

Sifo-Dyas fell through the atmosphere, and he gazed in wonder at the vast jungles and ancient Massassi Temples. He landed in a garden, and the majestic flowers seemed to be as tall as the trees of Endor due to his microscopic size.

For the first time, he imagined himself in a real body, but he was in the uniform of an ancient warrior complete with a helmet, shield, and long sword.

The words of Mace Windu echoed through the garden, as if the Force itself was talking directly to him, "Protect the garden at all costs."

In mediation, there is no confusion – only images and the mind's reaction.

Sifo-Dyas heard an ominous rumbling, followed by the frightening image of gigantic tentacles, black as night, and part of a much larger plant attacking the rest of the flowers.

On instinct, Sifo-Dyas dashed into action and began slicing off the ends of the tentacles. Unfortunately, they only grew back and attacked the garden with even more destructive power.

The tentacles effortlessly uprooted the flowers of the garden, and Sifo-Dyas watched in horror as they wilted and died instantly. He knew now the tentacles were part of the wetweed, about which Sifo-Dyas had spoken to Master Windu just a short time ago – and in no time the wetweed had almost killed the entire garden.

"Protect the garden at all costs," Mace Windu (or the Force) said again, but this time with much more distress and urgency.

He felt so alone, and he was losing – but this was his dream, and he was in command here.

Sifo-Dyas knew he would have to sacrifice himself for the sake of the garden, so much like the tentacles of the wetweed, he began to slice himself apart into very small pieces, each of which evolved into a fierce warrior identical to himself.

The Jedi Knight had carved himself into over a million parts, and the army of Sifo-Dyas attacked the monstrosity with an unmatched determination.

Wherever the tentacles attacked, there was a Sifo-Dyas there to destroy them.

The garden had been saved, and the cost was only his life – a price Sifo-Dyas was willing to pay.

Sifo-Dyas opened his eyes, and knew exactly what had to be done.

Chapter 14

The gleaming halls of the Jedi Archives were impressive by anybody's standards. At the same time, they seemed vastly endless, and could be intimidating to even the greatest of Jedi Masters – including Sifo-Dyas.

Madame Jocasta Nu, a powerful Jedi in her own right, almost single-handedly ran the archives, and had little time for games of twenty questions, which the visitors of the library would constantly like to play with her.

"Master Sifo-Dyas, what in the stars could you possibly need with cloners? Disgusting creatures, they are, messing around with that unnatural science."

"I wholeheartedly agree with you, Master Nu. Unfortunately, I am on official business for the Council, and I am not allowed to divulge any information on the mission."

"Hmph! Typical. Just because they sit on the Council, they need not be so high and mighty. Between you and me, I think they may have forgotten what _real work_ is."

Sifo-Dyas gave a transparent laugh. "Quite possibly, but I do not wish to waste any more of your time, so if you would just point me in the direction of a system involved in the cloning industry, I will be out of your hair."

"I will believe that when I see it. Now let us find you these vile cloners."

If anyone was a master of searching the immense Jedi Archives, it was Jocasta Nu. While some had great speed with a lightsaber, Master Nu had great speed with her mind…and her typing fingers.

"Ah, here we are. I believe the planet you are looking for is Kamino."

"Kamino?" Sifo-Dyas looked puzzled. "That is not a system I am familiar with. Is it in the Republic?"

"No. It is beyond the Outer Rim – just south of the Rishi Maze. The Prime Minister goes by the name of Lama Su – perhaps you should speak with him."

"Thank you. Thank you very much, Madame – and you are sure the Kaminoans are cloners?"

"Master Sifo-Dyas, I assure you, the Jedi Archives are the most exact and complete library of information in the entire universe."

Elsewhere, Darth Sidious continued to convince Master Dooku that his destiny was to be the apprentice of the Dark Lord of Sith. The two were now meeting in a long deserted building in one of Coruscant's failing industrial districts. The only difference between their current conversation and their first conversation was: now Dooku was starting to believe the Sith.

"You must realize by now, Master Dooku, that the Jedi Order is destined to fall."

"Lord Sidious, although we feel the same about the corruption present in the Republic and the Jedi Order, there are still a few Jedi who can save the Order by holding true to their ideals without losing sight of reality."

"You speak of Master Sifo-Dyas."

"Yes. Sifo-Dyas is a noble Jedi, and a good friend."

Darth Sidious curled his lips up into a half-smile. "Tell me, Master Dooku, would a true friend plot against his comrade? A knife in the back hardly seems like a friendly gesture to me."

Dooku was shocked, and thoroughly confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"As we speak, Master Sifo-Dyas is devising a plan to beat you. He knows you have the intent and the power to crush the Republic, and he plans to stop you."

"Impossible. How could he possibly know of our conversation?"

"Like most of the Jedi, he had no problem stooping to spying. He knows you have joined me, and that together, we will bring about a New Order."

With those words, there was no going back. Dooku knew that if Sifo-Dyas found out about his talk with the Sith Lord, he would surely go to the Council right away with the information, and there was no way he could ever return to the Jedi Order. Master Dooku's good intentions paved the road directly to the Dark Side.

Dooku's hands were shaking. "What…what must be done, my master?"

Darth Sidious smiled once again. "Sifo-Dyas must die…by your blade."

The next day, Sifo-Dyas walked down a crowded street in one of Coruscant's busiest entertainment sectors, and he couldn't help but wonder if he was making a terrible mistake. He knew he should have told the Council about Dooku, but there was still a small part of him that hoped – prayed – that Dooku could still be saved, no matter what Master Yoda might have said about the subject.

Sifo-Dyas realized that traveling alone out past the Outer Rim to a mysterious planet would raise too much suspicion about his activities, so he decided to talk with Lama Su directly from Coruscant.

_Callista's CommCafe_ was a huge complex filled with cubicles where one could come in, pay a small fortune to communicate with someone else anywhere in the galaxy, while at the same time spending an arm and a leg to enjoy "The Galaxy's Most Delicious" – and expensive – stimcaf.

The Jedi Master slipped into one of the cubicles…and passed on the stimcaf. Obviously, there were no secure lines, so Sifo-Dyas had to work quickly and with great discretion.

Luckily he had also retrieved the transmission code from the archives which went to directly to Lama Su, and the communications request was labeled:

To: Prime Minister Lama Su, Kamino

From: Master Sifo-Dyas, Jedi Council

Re: URGENT MATTER, Confidential

The Kaminoans validated that the transmission was indeed embedded with a Jedi Council code, and they immediately opened up communications between Lama Su and Sifo-Dyas.

Lama Su appeared on a small holoprojector. "Greetings, Master Jedi, I am Prime Minister Lama Su."

Sifo-Dyas was clearly nervous, constantly looking around to ensure no one was spying on him. "Greetings to you as well, Prime Minister. I am Master Sifo-Dyas. Thank you for speaking with me so quickly."

"My pleasure. How may we be a service to the Jedi?"

"This request does not actually come on behalf of the Council, but from the Republic itself. I have heard that you are the finest cloners in the galaxy, and we would like to place an order for a Grand Army of the Republic."

"That sounds marvelous, Master Jedi. How many soldiers will you be needing?"

"Based on my research of your pricing, I have acquired enough funding for 1.2 million troops."

"My, that is Grand, isn't it?"

"Hopefully it will be grand enough to fulfill its purpose. I will be transferring the credits immediately, and my only request is that you maintain the highest level of secrecy with this order."

"You have my word, Master Sifo-Dyas. It has been an honor to do business with you."

"Thank you, and I will come to check out your progress shortly."

No sooner had he ended the communications when he heard a young voice yell, "Master Sifo-Dyas!"

For a moment, his heart stopped. How could anyone have followed him here?

From around the corner came a Mon Calamari padawan male named Juren Packnor.

"Master Sifo-Dyas, thank the Force I found you here! Master Yoda sent me – the Council wishes to speak with you at once!"

Chapter 15

_Tell them._

The voice inside the head of Sifo-Dyas was almost screaming at him as he stood before Yoda, Mace Windu, and the rest of the Jedi Council. What bothered Sifo-Dyas was…it was not even his own voice he was hearing. In fact, he did not ever recall hearing that particular voice at all.

"Something troubling you there is, yes Master Sifo-Dyas?" Yoda always seemed to be able to ask the questions to which he already knew the answers (of course, one does not become the Grand Master of the Jedi Order by not knowing most the answers).

"No, not at all, Master. I was just startled when I got the news to come before you."

_Great, now you are lying as well. Tell them._

Master Windu did not look convinced in the least, "What were you doing in that CommCafe? There are plenty of holos here right in the Temple if you needed to contact someone."

"I just wanted to contact an old friend of mine, and I happened to be in that area, so I figured 'why not?' Is that why you brought me here: to interrogate me on my whereabouts?"

_You are getting awfully defensive. You'd feel a whole lot better if you just told them._

"No, although mindful of your feelings, you should still be."

"Yes, Master."

_You should listen to him._

"Senator Tikkes has disappeared," Ki-Adi-Mundi said plainly.

"Didn't your investigation lead to him?" Master Windu wondered.

"Yes, Master Windu. Although when I got to his office, he and his associates had already gone."

_Why don't you tell them where you found him?_

"When one of his advisors was questioned," Mace continued, "he revealed that a Jedi Knight had barged in shortly after Senator Tikkes left the office."

Yoda leaned forward. "Master Dooku, this was, hmm?"

_Yes._

"No. That was me, I guess. There must have been somebody there that I didn't see."

_So much for the Jedi Code. You do know they can see right through you, right?_

"Tangled, this web of deception has become. Even more mysterious is this clue, found at the scene. Know you what it means, Master Sifo-Dyas?"

Master Windu handed Sifo-Dyas a small piece of durasheet, on which a short cryptic poem written in crimson.

_The Patient Is Dying,_

_The Cancer Grows._

_You Cannot Save Him,_

_The Master Knows._

_In Your Heart,_

_The Answer Lurks._

_You Can Find It,_

_Just Look In The Works._

Soon after Master Sifo-Dyas read the message, it faded away, as writing always did on durasheet. A drop of perspiration fell from his forehead as he looked up at Mace Windu.

"Well? Does this mean anything to you?"

_Tell them._

"No. It makes no sense to me."

"Very well. Keep us informed, you must, if anything about this crime, you learn."

"Of course, Master Yoda. Thank you."

_Last chance!_

Master Sifo-Dyas bowed to the Council, did an abrupt about-face, and quickly headed out of the Temple. Dooku was looking for him, and he was in the area of Coruscant known as The Works.

The troubled Jedi could not figure out why he didn't tell the Council about Dooku and the Sith Lord, but there was just something that told him not to – even though that voice in his head said otherwise.

After acquiring a small speeder, Sifo-Dyas headed over to the rundown industrial district known as The Works. Once thriving, it now was the home of the most dilapidated buildings on all of Coruscant. He had no idea why Dooku would be there, but the Force told him that's right where he'd find the fallen Jedi.

Dooku did not place a physical beacon for his former friend to follow – he gave him something much brighter – and darker – to follow. An aura of the Dark Side exuded from a towering complex right in the middle of The Works – Dooku was there.

A particular landing pad seemed to be waiting just for him, and after putting the speeder down, Sifo-Dyas ran into a large dimly lit cargo area.

And then a flash of emerald lit the room.

"Master Dooku…or is that even your name now?"

"Not for long, my old friend. I have but one task before me, and then My Master will give me my true name."

A small hum could be heard as Sifo-Dyas ignited his sapphire lightsaber.

"How could you be so stupid?"

The two great warriors circled each other, neither of whom seemed to really like the thought of attacking the other.

"I do not think it is me who is being foolish here. The Republic has already experienced a death from within, and now…so shall you!"

Dooku lunged forward and began to fiercely attack his old comrade. The two had dueled before, but Dooku seemed much more powerful now. Sifo-Dyas could hardly even parry all of his blows, and he had already been grazed a couple times by Dooku's sword.

"I am not the enemy here, Dooku."

"If not you, then by all means, tell me, who?"

Once more Master Sifo-Dyas used his Clawdite shape shifting abilities to show Dooku the face of his one true enemy.

Dooku was now looking at a mirror image of himself.

"Poetic, Master Sifo-Dyas. But perhaps you are merely trying to say, you wish you were me."

"No, because you'll never be a Jedi again."

"Ah yes, but at least I will once more see the light of day."

"What good is the light when there is complete darkness within you?"

Dooku had no reply, save an even more lethal barrage of lightsaber tactics.

For almost ten minutes, Dooku the Sith fought against Dooku the Jedi, and the two appeared to be evenly matched. In fact, the Jedi almost gained the advantage, putting the Sith on the defensive on numerous occasions. And then…

That evil laugh.

Sifo-Dyas turned to see the Dark Lord of Sith hiding in the shadows, enjoying the show the two were putting on just for him.

It was just enough time for Dooku to put his lightsaber right through the heart of Sifo-Dyas.

Sifo-Dyas reverted to his true Jedi form, fell to his knees, and then down to the ground.

"Good. Good. Dooku, kneel before me."

Darth Sidious walked from within the shadows, but the shadows seemed to follow him across the room. Dooku got down on one knee before his new Master.

"With Master Sifo-Dyas dead, so too is the man known as Dooku. From this day forward, you shall be called…Darth Tyranus."

"Thank you, my Master."

"Now come, we have a grand empire to build, my new apprentice."

As darkness fell upon Master Sifo-Dyas, all he could hear was that same voice in his head.

_You should have told them._

Epilogue

Madame Jocasta Nu scurried about the Jedi Archives, books and holocrons falling out of her hands wherever she walked. She found herself strangely mumbling the same phrase over and over and over again.

"If an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist! If an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist!"

After picking up a large history book that she dropped, she looked up and began gazing at the magnificent gold bust of Master Dooku, given to the Archives by the planet of Serenno many years ago. Just then, a HoloNet NewsFlash came onto the screen of the computer directly across from the statue.

**HoloNet NewsFlash**

**TROUBLES PLAGUE**

**JEDI ORDER**

Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas was recently

found brutally murdered in the

industrial district of Coruscant commonly

known as The Works.

Sadly, the Jedi's body was burned

so severely, clues as to the identity

of his murderer may never be known.

In an unrelated story, Master Dooku

has formerly resigned from the Jedi Order,

citing his reason for leaving as a

"difference in ideals."

Dooku commented, "I have no ill will towards

the Jedi – I only wish to live a simple

life as a Count on my home world of

Serenno."

Jocasta Nu turned back to the visage of the new Count Dooku. "Hmm…What a pity!"


End file.
